


Drawing on skin

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Body Paint, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Fluff, Gen, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kururi and Mairu have some body paint with them, causing a rather embarrassing situation for their beloved big brother.





	Drawing on skin

”Iza-nii, we are home!” Fifteen year old Mairu Orihara called out for her big brother as she and her twin sister stepped into Izaya’s apartment. They had a sleepover at Aoba-kun’s place from Friday to Sunday. !”Iza-nii?” Mairu called out once more, walking a little more inside. She looked at the huge desk in front of the glass wall and did not find his brother sitting behind it – warning sight.

”Nii-san isn’t home?” Kururi asked, worried when they heard some movements from the sofa.

The two girls took their way towards said furniture, clenching their switchblades in their pockets – two well needed presents from their overprotective big brother. When they arrived, their hands let the weapons go as fond smiles appeared on their faces. On the sofa, there was their brother, sleeping tightly.

”He looks much younger when he sleeps like this, right, Kuru-nee?” Mairu asked her twin, who only nodded. However when she saw the mischievous grin creeping to Mairu’s face, she gulped. ”What do you say to some art?”

 

On the next day, Izaya woke up, finding a warm blanket and two sleeping sisters on the top of him. He groaned because of the plus weight and shook them.

”School!” He said as he tried to wriggle out from underneath them.

”Breakfast!” Mairu mumbled back half asleep. Izaya rolled his eyes, but nodded. ”YAY!” Mairu exclaimed, totally awake, pulling a really confused Kururi up from the sofa and towards the bathroom.

Izaya decided that because all of them had business in Ikebukuro, he could just escort his sisters to school. He did not do that since their last year in middle school and deep down he missed it.

”Thank you, Iza-nii!” Mairu thanked, beaming up at him.

”Nii-san is the best!” Kururi said as well, hugging her brother around his waist before running into the building.

Izaya ran his hand through his hair with his face heating up. He could only hope none of his acquaintances saw that. 

Suddenly, his phone started beeping. He took it out from his pocket. His face paled when he saw the rather teasing message:

[Being good big brothers today, Izaya-kun?] But what really made him shiver was the photo being attached to the text about him sleeping on his sofa with the writing on his forehead ’We love Iza-nii!’.


End file.
